


La Spontanée

by Amritat



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dark, Dark Ginny Weasley, F/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:08:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26732635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amritat/pseuds/Amritat
Summary: TRADUCTION de “The Volunteer” de Colubrina. Il prit son âme quand elle avait onze ans. Elle l’avait déversée et il l’avait bue et il avait versé un petit peu de la sienne en elle en retour. Ce petit peu grandit et grandit. Qu’arrive-t-il à la personne possédée quand le démon n’a pas été entièrement tué ? ONE SHOT
Kudos: 1





	La Spontanée

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Volunteer](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/693892) by Colubrina. 



> J’ai été aidée par Amelia-Queen-Black qui m'a conseillée sur les choix de traduction en plus de me relire. Un énorme merci à elle.

Il prit son âme quand elle avait onze ans. Elle l’avait déversée et il l’avait bue et il avait versé un petit peu de la sienne en elle en retour.

Pas beaucoup.

Pas suffisamment pour préserver de la mort son autre lui, celui plus vieux et monstrueux.

Mais il ne l’avait jamais entièrement repris, ce petit peu, et il resta là. Il resta, il s’installa, il germa et il grandit. Elle était son terreau, elle était son engrais, elle était son soleil et sa pluie.

Sa mère lui avait toujours dit que, dans les jardins, on trouvait des invasives et des spontanées, deux types de plantes qui se frayaient un chemin jusque chez vous sans y être invitées. Les invasives n’étaient pas bienvenues. Les spontanées l’étaient. 

Quand elle avait onze ans et qu’elle peinait à se remettre de sa possession, Ginny aurait dit que les vrilles de Tom Riddle qui se déployaient dans son esprit, prenant racine dans chaque fissure qu’elles trouvaient, appartenaient à la catégorie des mauvaises herbes. 

A 16 ans, cependant, elle n’en était plus si sûre. A 16 ans, elle appréciait la voix sombre et moqueuse du garçon dans sa tête qui prenait tout le monde de haut. A seize ans, elle était presque sûre qu’il comptait parmi les spontanées. 

― J’aimerais que tu sois réel, disait – pensait – elle.

― Je suis plus réel que ton pathétique petit-copain avec ses doigts baladeurs et maladroits, répliquait Tom. Je suis plus réel que ton aspirant sauveur du monde avec sa bouche humide et ses paumes moites.

A 18 ans, alors que l’autre Tom avait été tué, alors qu’elle avait obtenu son diplôme, alors qu’il était clair que Harry ne souffrait pas la comparaison avec le brillant fantôme qui connaissait chacune de ses pensées, chacun de ses rêves, chacune de ses peurs, elle était vraiment sûre qu’il comptait parmi les spontanées.

― Si tu étais réel, demandait-elle, est-ce que tu resterais avec moi ?

― Pour toujours, murmurait-il. Mais j’ai besoin d’un corps.

Il avait eu sept années, après tout. Sept années, un accès presque sans limites à la bibliothèque de Poudlard et sa volonté focalisée sur une seule chose : comment reprendre vie. Comment déplacer sa conscience et la mettre dans un corps qui lui appartiendrait. À terme, il aurait pu expulser Ginny, mais à terme il la voulait aussi. Il s’était attaché à elle. 

Donc il avait besoin d’un corps et il lui dit comment procéder. 

Ginny examina l’homme brun aux yeux verts qui partageait son lit, que sa mère adorait, qu’elle avait fini par mépriser à cause de la pureté même qu’il avait utilisée pour les sauver tous et elle haussa ses sourcils clairs.

Il y avait de nombreuses façons de déverser une âme dans un nouveau réceptacle. Ginny observa Harry alors que ses yeux s'écarquillaient de peur sous l’intrusion familière, alors qu’il se débattait, alors qu’il échouait. 

― Je suppose, dit Harry – Tom – avec un sourire narquois, qu’il – je – aurait dû prêter plus attention aux cours d’Occlumancie.

Elle rit à cela et il tira brusquement Ginny vers lui, ses doigts serrés dans ses cheveux roux. Elle gémit à ce contact, ouvrit la bouche pour accueillir sa langue tortueuse, recula jusqu’au lit sous ses assauts bienvenus. 

Ténèbres. Possession. Une mauvaise herbe transplantée avec soin dans un nouveau pot où elle s’est épanouie et a grandi. 

Pendant des années, les gens remarquèrent combien Harry et Ginny semblaient heureux, combien ils étaient dévoués l’un à l’autre. Combien ils étaient proches, au point qu’ils semblaient pouvoir lire les pensées de l’autre. Comme s’ils connaissaient tout l’un sur l’autre. 

C’était cependant étrange combien ils semblaient rester éternellement jeunes. 


End file.
